Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems can be used to regulate the environment within a conditioned space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air (i.e., return air) from the conditioned space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air into the conditioned space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling, or dehumidifying the air). The dehumidifying aspect of an HVAC system may utilize a moisture-altering device that includes a liquid desiccant.
The figures described above are only exemplary and their illustration is not intended to assert or imply any limitation with regard to the environment, architecture, design, configuration, method, or process in which different embodiments may be implemented.